


Help from the Heartless

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, M/M, Masquerade Party, Murder, Vampire Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A friend of mine, Sebastian Castellanos.” She introduced. “Sebastian, this is Joseph Oda, the owner of the estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help from the Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot and first off, I have no idea what this is. I wrote this extremely late at night so whether or not it’s good is up to you. Contains some NSFW stuff near the end, blood and vampire Joseph. With that said, I hope you all enjoy!

“You never hit me as someone to be nervous.”

“I’m not.” Was his gruff reply, arms cross over his chest.

The carriage ride had been an oddly smooth one with very few bumps in the road but to Sebastian’s dismay, it simply meant they’d arrive at their destination quicker. Being the only real law enforcement in such a big town, it was harder for him to catch the criminals but there was one place, one person, who would be able to help him finally put all these murders and thieves in their place. The only problem with that was the fact the being that would hopefully help him, lived in a mansion outside of town and never left his estate. The only time he was seen was during these yearly masquerade parties, like the one he and his only acquaintance bordering on friend, Julie Kidman, were heading too.

He was not a fan of these types of parties, simply because of the formal attire one must wear, especially the foreign feeling of having something on his face; his black and gold eye masquerade mask. “How are you sure we’re going to be able to find him?”

“You’ll know.” She assured. “This isn’t my first party of his I’ve been too. In fact, he knows me rather well.”

“And you’re sure he’ll help with finding the killer?”

“Positive.” She assured with a confident wink.

No other words were spoken as the carriage ride continued until Sebastian found his eyes on a mansion grander than any he’d seen in the town. All the windows were lit up by candle light and the front entrance had people pouring in and out of the grand oak double doors. “Shit…” he muttered. “I’m callin’ bullshit on finding him in that mess.”

“We will.” She assured again, patting his shoulder before taking the coachmen’s hand when the door opened. Sebastian bit back a sigh as he followed her out; hands firm on his hips as he inwardly continued to gawk at the mansion. “Sebastian, are you coming?”

He nodded then followed Kidman inside, one of her hands on his elbow the other pinching up the hem of her ball gown. “Where to?”

“Follow.” She tugged at his elbow, leading him towards the center of the grand hall

Never being in such a place before, the high ceiling and the perfectly polished floor amazed Sebastian, much like the rest of the mansion did and though he was meant to be looking for this man, his eyes scanned over the architecture. The stone pillars, the stone lions at the base on each side of the grand staircase, the chandeliers candles lit with an odd blue flame giving the entire hall a darkish blue tint. “Joseph!”

Kidman speak instantly snapped his attention back from his fawning and he was able to see a handsomely charming young man come towards them. He was dressed in a well-tailored black silk suit, hands covered by black gloves, a wine glass with oddly thick wine held in long, elegant fingers. His masquerade mask was silver with black, thorn like markings painted around it and his eyes were an odd color, a dark maroon. “Julie, I’m pleased to see you here.” Joseph greeted with a soft smile. “And, who’s this?” he asked, his eyes trailing over Sebastian’s masculine form.

“A friend of mine, Sebastian Castellanos.” She introduced. “Sebastian, this is Joseph Oda, the owner of the estate.”

“Please to meet you.” He said, holding out his hand.

“You too.” He said with a nod, shaking Joseph’s outstretched hand. “You, ah, have a lovely home.”

“Mm, thank you.”

Kidman rolled her eyes. “Excuse us a minute Joseph.” She placed her hand on Sebastian’s shoulder and forced him to turn around so they spoke in private. “Be a little more sociable to him, Sebastian. If you want his help, then you’re going to have to strike up a conversation and keep it going.”

“Obviously.” He bit. “I just met the guy. Let me ease into it.”

With another roll of her eyes, she eased off on his shoulder. “Then friendly warning, don’t fuck it up.” They turned back around. “Now, Joseph, I’d hate to ask as you probably have a lot on your hands at the moment, but could you keep Sebastian company for me? I have a few old friends I’d like to catch up with.”

“I’d be pleased too.”

“Then I’ll be off.” She shot a warning glare to Sebastian before leaving them alone.

“You look uncomfortable.” Joseph observed after a moment. “Is something the matter?”

“No, no. Just not used to these kinda parties.”

Again, the younger of the two eyed him up and down. “You seem like one to enjoy the bars.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.” He sipped from his odd wine, then gestured with his hand to a door off to the right side. “Kidman did inform me, however, you didn’t merely come for the party.”

“I didn’t. In fact, I’d like to talk business with you.”

“Then follow me.”

Sebastian did as requested of him, following Joseph through the door that led to the den. “Take a seat.” he said, placing himself on one of the fancy looking sofas.

“So, you know a lot about this town, right?” he asked, sitting across from Joseph.

“Enough.”

“Then you’ve heard of these murders recently, right?”

“Everyone has.”

“Then I’ll need your help in finding the killer.”

Joseph swirled the wine in his glass, thinking, before he took another sip. “I’d be willing to help.”

“Good. Then-”

“Hold on. I’d be willing, yes, but I do require something from you in return.”

Sebastian sat back, browns furrowed at the odd tone Joseph had. “Like what?”

Before Joseph could reply, the slow build of music interrupted him. With a small grin, he stood, setting his glasses on the coffee table before him. “A dance.”

“…dance?”

“Yes.”

Sebastian remained still a moment more before he stood and took Joseph’s hand, leading him back to the grand hall. “I’ll gladly give you dance.”

Joseph looked momentarily surprised but that was wiped away with a pleased look and he let Sebastian take the lead. Though Sebastian didn’t quite enjoy these sorts of parties, he could certainly dance as Joseph gladly found out.

Eventually they were pressed together, Joseph’s arms wrapped securely around Sebastian’s neck, laying his head to Sebastian’s chest while Sebastian’s arms around his waist.

“Sebastian,” he whispered, “why don’t you come with me?”

“Where?”

“To my chambers. We can…talk better there.” With little else said between them, Joseph took Sebastian’s hand and lead him upstairs. Sebastian didn’t really register much else after Joseph closed the grand bedroom door. He was shoved to the bed and from this point on; it came naturally to him, the hands, the kisses, the warmth, the touches but not the pain. Just as he reached the highest point of pleasure, there was a sharp pain in his neck. He froze in both pleasure and pain above Joseph, the younger male hugging tightly to him but after the pleasure faded, he ended up passing out.

 

* * *

 

 

After coming too, his vision was blurred for a moment before he finally remembered what had happened. Sex, the best sex he could remember happening but also a pain in his neck. Institutionally, he reached up, placing his hand over where he could feel the pain and his fingers brushed two marks in his neck. “What the fuck?”

“Awake then?”

Sebastian turned his attention to the voice, eyes flying wide when he saw Joseph sitting at the vanity wearing Sebastian’s shirt, but as he peered into the mirror, nothing peered back at him. “…did you fuckin’ bite me?”

“I did.” He replied, standing. “I wanted to the moment I met you.”

“Why?”

“Your blood.” He returned to Sebastian and crawled on top of him, cupping his cheeks. “Your blood smelled sweeter than others here, so I desperately needed a taste.” He leant down to kiss Sebastian’s neck. “And since you need my help, let’s make a deal, Sebastian.”

“A deal?”

“Yes.” He kissed him. “I’ll gladly help you in anything you need but only if you allow me to continue to drink from you.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, wrapping one arm around Joseph’s waist. “One question about that.”

“What is it?”

“Is there anything else you can help me with?”

Joseph blinked then laughed. “Oh, I’ll be helping you a lot, especially in here.”

“Good.” He yanked Joseph back in for a kiss.


End file.
